Mosquito/Quotes
This page lists all notable quotes voiced out by Mosquito (Clyde Donovan) in South Park: The Fractured But Whole. Overview Mosquito's quotes are disease-themed, food-themed and insects-themed; he devotes himself very much to his alter ego. This always makes his friends annoyed at him, especially Super Craig (Craig), who always comments back that he is "trying way too hard" or to "dial it back" on several of his battle quotes. He occasionally flirts with Call Girl (Wendy) , which annoys Toolshed (Stan) and Call Girl herself. Mosquito noticeably responds well when coming up against the Raisins Girls. He will always gladly agree when they offer to sell things during combat, and even defends them when being Charmed to their side; this alludes to the fact that the Raisins Girls are his Kryptonite. Field/Story * During Mosquito in a Honey Pot ** "Seriously, I think some of those brutes are already growing mustaches." (if Sixth Graders is selected as The New Kid's Kryptonite) ** "Raisins Girls, those wanton temptresses. No argument from me." (if Raisins Girls is selected as The New Kid's Kryptonite) ** "You don't like little kids. Or maybe you don't like Butters? Either way, cool." (if Chaos Kids is selected as The New Kid's Kryptonite) ** "Yeah, old people can be so gross with their wrinkles and wisdom. Check!" (if Old People is selected as The New Kid's Kryptonite) ** "More of a samurai guy, huh?" (if Ninja is selected as The New Kid's Kryptonite) ** "They seem more annoying than scary, but this is your thing." (if Vampires is selected as The New Kid's Kryptonite) ** "Taste like crab and look like people. Want to overthrow mankind. Those guys." (if Crab People is selected as The New Kid's Kryptonite) * During The Chaos Gambit ** "You're in deep cover get the hell out of here!" ** "Dude, get out of here - you're supposed to be a Freedom Pal!" ** "ButtLord, you shouldn't be here!" * During The Thin White Line, after fighting Jared Fogle ** "He grabbed my proboscis!" * During A Perky Predicament ** "Ha Ha! That's right! This kid is here to take back my father's credit card you buxom thieves!" ** "NOT TRUE! I just wanted to leave!" ** "No more head games! Give me the card or there's gonna be...trouble." ** "Here it is! Now my dad isn't gonna bust my ass! I gotta get this back to his dresser." ** "New Kid, you're the best." * During The Many Asses of Dr. Mephesto, sobbing in laboratory ** "I wanna go home!" * During The Many Asses of Dr. Mephesto, attacked when sobbing in laboratory ** "I hate it here!" ** "We're gonna die! I'll never know how it's like to make love with a woman!" * Female New Kid Idle ** "You kind of have big raisins for a boy, New Kid." * After selfie ** "Put some filters on it to make us pop!" * Attacked ** "Aaagh! Watch the wings!" ** "Hey!" ** "That hurt!" ** "Don't be a dick!" * Farted on ** "Keep your ass gas inside!" ** "Damn my mosquito sense of smell!" ** "Dude, take that outside." ** "That one had kind of a sweet-and-sour thing happening..." ** "What did I do to deserve that?" ** "Why does everyone hate mosquitoes so much?" Battle * Selected ** "Hungry for justice!" ** "Mosquito!" * Battle start ** "Dinner is served! You guys are dinner." * Battle start, versus New Kid's Kryptonite ** "Oh no, ButtLord, Kryptonite here - your Kryptonite!" * Battle start, The Invitation ** "We'll get these ninjas to buzz off!" * Battle start, versus Shub-Niggurath ** "She needs our help!" * Battle start, versus Warrior Clyde ** "I'll take you on, me!" * Turn start ** "I'm ready to suck ass and take names... Wait, that didn't come out right." ** "Going for blood, guys!" ** "Hmmm, who to infect?" ** "Buzzing into action!" ** "Taking a blood sample, now!" ** "Mosquito, out for blood!" ** "Crime is a disease. I'm the cure." ** "It's disease-spreadin' time!" ** "Spreadin' the itch!" ** "Not even a citronella candle will save you now!" ** "Prepare for the incredibly annoying sound of my buzzing!" ** "I'm gonna compromise somebody's immune system!" * Turn start, Charmed by Raisins Girl ** "I feel so... Tingly." ** "Seriously, guys, the wings are really good." * Turn start, The Hundred Hands of Chaos ** "Ready to be sucked, minion?" * Idle ** "After my crime-fighting career is over, I'm going to open a car dealership." ** "Does anybody want my lemon bar recipe?" ** "Huh. Where should I insert my proboscis next?" * Self or ally idle ** "Has anyone seen standing water nearby? I got the breedin' urge." ** "My dad lets me play with the big rolling ladder in his store's stock room." * Ally idle ** "I'm going to build a pillow fort this weekend." * Ally idle, playing on Thursday ** "Thursday is my cheat day, I'm gonna binge until my belly distends." * Ally idle, playing on Friday ** "On Friday nights I get to stay up an extra hour." * Ally idle, playing on Saturday ** "Saturday is my day to just sit back, pop open a blood bag and chill." * Ally idle, Tupperware in party ** "Can I have a ride in the Tupper-Mech sometime?" * Attacking Chaos Minion, The Hundred Hands of Chaos ** "I'm gonna bug the Chaos outta you!" * After attacking Chaos Minion, The Hundred Hands of Chaos ** "Damn, I got alumminium foil up my proboscis." ** "Mosquito pierces Chaos armor with ease!" * Using Bug Bite Barrage ** "Fresh blood!" ** "Bug Bite!" ** "Satisfying!" * After using Bug Bite Barrage ** "Blood type AB positive! Jackpot!" ** "Blood type A, you must be a fucking know-it-all." ** "Oh, nice, blood type B, you must be fun at parties!" ** "Oh great, another O negative." * Using Zika Rush ** "Zika Rush!" ** "Dine and Dash!" * After using Zika Rush ** "You and your toilet are about to become inseparable." ** "I sucked you, and now it sucks to be you." ** "I swear my thorax will burst if I have one more sip." ** "The most important 29th meal of the day." * After using Skeeter Swarm ** "Super annoying, right? Just doing my job!" ** "I'll just be over here. Digesting." ** "I thin I just gave you a heartworm." ** "Come on. It's not like I laid eggs under your skin." * After using Skeeter Swarm and Pandemic Pestilence ** "I got a serious buzz off of that." * Ultimate ready ** "Prepare to be swarmed!" ** "Good to go and so is my bug jar!" * After using Pandemic Pestilence ** "Fly Vlad! Fly Edward! Fly Sookie! Fly Buffy!" ** "Oh, I think I saw a Bot Fly!" ** "It seemed like only yesterday they were still in the larval stage." * After ally attacking ** "My tube-like mouth parts are agape in amazement!" ** "I'll drink to that!" ** "Mosquitoes are the world's deadliest animal, but you're gunning for second place." ** "Something's up, guys. My Mosquito sense is tingling." ** "You gonna finish that?" ** "I call dibs on seconds!" * After ally or self attacking Warrior Clyde, Farts of Future Past ** "You're embarrassing me, me." * After ally using Knockback attack ** "Knocked them into the bleachers!" * After New Kid using Dragon Swagger ** I'd buzz off if I were you!" * After Call Girl using Selfie-Stick Strike ** "The selfie-stick claims another victim!" * After Call Girl using Selfie-Stick Strike and Phone Destroyer ** "And I thought dengue fever was deadly!" * After Captain Diabetes using Coma Combo ** "Captain Diabetes is pounding bad guys into meatloaf!" * After Captain Diabetes using Insulin Shock ** "It's like the bad guys bounce right off you!" ** "Knocked the breath out of them. I know, because like any mosquito I can detect carbon dioxide." ** "For every enemy you smash, there's like 10 of them hiding in the walls. Believe me." * After The Coon using Coon Claws ** "You do not mess around, Coon." ** "Nice! Cracked open a few capillaries!" ** "Can I lick the blood off your claws? Can I? Can I?" ** "First the Coon made them bleed, and then it's Mosquito's time to feed!" * After The Coon using Coon Claws and Coon Lunge ** "Can't those claws cut any deeper than that?" * After The Coon using Coon Pounce ** "I'm going to name 1,600 of my 23,000 offspring after you." * After Fastpass attacking ** "Looks like you caught a few flies in your grill. Maybe keep your mouth closed next time." ** "You're pretty fast. Maybe even fast enough to swat me..." ** "Wow! Imagine how many eggs I could fertilize in a day if I moved as fast as you!" * After Human Kite using Laser Burn ** "Excellent stare tactics, Human Kite!" ** "I love when you sear them like that. Seals in the juices." ** "Blech... Burning hair. I'm not bloodthirsty anymore." * After Human Kite using Wrath of Kite ** "From one ungainly flying creature to another, I salute you." ** "Nice one. Spread those kite-borne ilnesses!" * After Mysterion using Dark Whisper ** "You're starting to freak me out a little here." * Targeted by Unground, The Chaos Gambit ** "Mosquito, back in action!" * After Professor Chaos using Chaos Confuse-O-Tron ** "I wonder if I could wire up my bugs with tiny dynamite vests." * After Professor Chaos using Chaos Confuse-O-Tron and Hammer of Chaos ** "I smell your enemy's fear... Well, at least the body odor. It's kinda how I detect hosts." * After Super Craig using Mega Fist Punch ** "That's one less villain capable of locomotion!" ** "Thanks for getting them nice and tender, Super Craig!" * After Super Craig using Shining Hate Finger ** "That middle finger of yours delivers quite a sting, and you don't even need to break it off and die when you use it." ** "Good thing for both of us they're so thin-skinned, huh?" * After Toolshed using Spiral Power ** "Toolshed's a dead shot!" * After Toolshed using Spiral Power and Drillslinger ** "Any chance you're spreading tetanus or something with those tools?" * After Toolshed using Spiral Power and Full Bore ** "Sweet! Anything in that belt that might sharpen the old proboscis?" * After Toolshed using Drillslinger ** "Oh, how I appreciate a good puncture wound." ** "Unleash Phillips-head hell!" * After Toolshed using Full Bore ** "Well, that was pretty graphic." * After Tupperware using Tupper Tornado ** "Seek and destroy, Tupperware!" ** "Out for blood. I like it!" ** "Make room for Tupperware!" * After Tupperware using Hot Swap ** "You're going places, Tupperware!" ** "I bet that sweaty helmet of yours is one sweet disease vector!" * Targeted by Hot Swap ** "Yeah, I'll go wherever. I'm easy." * Targeted by Hot Swap or protected ** "I needed that!" * Wonder Tweek using Supreme Lightning ** "Careful, Wonder Tweek. You're like a human bug zapper." * After a Timefart Glitch ** "You didn't get your tuurrrn!" ** "Turn denied!" * After a Timefart Pause ** "Did Butthole just do something?" ** "Glad your butthole's on our side, New Kid." * After a Timefart Summon ** "Hmm, not sure I can handle the smell of two New Kids." * Enemy bleeding ** "Hey, save some blood for the pestilence-spreading insects." * Warrior Clyde defeated ** "Sorry, old me." * Healing ** "Mosquito's got you, buddy!" * Using healing item on ally ** "Take this!" ** "Heal up!" ** "You need this!" * After using healing item on ally ** "Hang in there!" * Healed ** "Thanks!" ** "You're the wind beneath my mosquito wings." * Protected ** "I am unswattable!" ** "It's like my exoskeleton has been laced with adamantium!" * Reviving ** "If only this worked on my mom." * Revived ** "Mosquito is back in buzzzzzness!" ** "I saw my mom, she told me to kick your asses." * Attacked ** "Dude, why? What do you have against mosquitoes?" ** "No fair!" ** "Yikes!" ** "Do over!" ** "Not gonna cry. Not gonna cry." ** "Oww, my nose!" * Targeted by Ground, The Chaos Gambit ** "Aww, man!" ** "Aww come on!" * Enemy Bleeding ** "Hey, save some blood for the pestilence-spreading insects." * Burning ** "My wings are going to melt!" * Charmed ** "I'm so glad I switched sides!" * Charmed by Raisins Girls ** "Leave the love of my life alone, guys!" ** "Go find your own soulmates!" ** "You're just jealous of my whirlwind romance!" * After ally attacking Raisins Girls while under the Charmed status condition ** "Hey! Hey, why don't you leave these ladies alone, huh kid?" ** "You woman-haters make me sick!" * After being cured of the Charmed status condition ** "Whoa. What kind of voodoo trick did that wench play on me?" ** "Fuck! What did that seductress do to me?" * Attack Up ** "That got the blood pumping." * Ally Attack Up ** "Make the best of that buzz, buddy!" * Defeated ** "Ugh, swatted." ** "Hybrid man-bug down!" ** "They got me! They finally got me!" * Ally defeated ** "Friendly down!" ** "Oh no! We lost one!" * Victory ** "We won! Lemon bars for everybody!" ** "You lose, villains!" ** "Just give me a minute to drain these corpses. Oh jeez, that just... I didn't mean that." * Dialogue ** With Call Girl, after using Zika Rush *** Call Girl: "Are we trying to solve some crimes here or infect half of South Park?" Mosquito: "We can do better than half!" ** With Call Girl, after using Bug Bite Barrage *** Call Girl: "Clyde's keeping it real. Real yucky." Mosquito: "Thanks, Call Girl!" *** Call Girl: "You're really grossing me out, Mosquito." Mosquito: "Sorry, not sorry!" Call Girl: "Did you really just "sorry, not sorry" me? Mosquito: "Sorry." ** With Call Girl, after Call Girl using Blocked, Phone Destroyer or Flash Mob *** Mosquito: "Let me know if you ever want to go slurp on some livestock... Or grab a milkshake or whatever." / "You can spread viruses on social media, right? Because that makes us twinsies!" / "I bet your blood type is Type "Oh, wow!"" Call Girl: "You're making me itchy." / "Don't even start with me, Clyde." ** With Call Girl and Toolshed, after Call Girl using Blocked, Phone Destroyer or Flash Mob *** Mosquito: "Let me know if you ever want to go slurp on some livestock... Or grab a milkshake or whatever." / "You can spread viruses on social media, right? Because that makes us twinsies!" / "I bet your blood type is Type "Oh, wow!"" Toolshed: "Dude!" ** With The Coon, idle *** Mosquito: "Does anybody want my lemon bar recipe?" The Coon: "Shut up about your stupid lemon bars, Clyde!" ** With The Coon, ally idle *** Mosquito: "I'm going to build a pillow fort this weekend." The Coon: "That's kind of lame, dude." ** With The Coon, after the Coon attacking *** Mosquito: "First the Coon made them bleed, and then it's Mosquito's time to feed!" The Coon: "Snack on your own time, Mosquito. I'm working here." *** Mosquito: "Can I lick the blood off your claws? Can I? Can I?" The Coon: "No way, dude. That's fucking gross." ** With The Coon, attacked *** Mosquito: "Not gonna cry. Not gonna cry." The Coon: "Dammit, Mosquito, pull it together!" ** With The Coon, the Coon attacked *** The Coon: "You fuck with the Coon, you answer to his friends. Right, guys?" Mosquito: "You're in my thoughts and prayers, Coon." ** With High Jew Elf Kyle, battle start *** High Jew Elf Kyle: "Our King won't let you pass!" Mosquito: "That's what you think, dorks!" ** With Human Kite, victory *** Mosquito: "Just give me a minute to drain these corpses. Oh jeez, that just... I didn't mean that." Human Kite: "Super gross, dude." ** With Human Kite, Human Kite turn start, versus Fighters of Zaron *** Human Kite: "If we really fought ourselves in the past, shouldn't we, like, remember it?" Mosquito: "I remember fighting myself in the past." Human Kite: "I mean, like... Ugh, never mind." ** With Human Kite, after using Bug Bite Barrage *** Human Kite: "Are you sure that was really necessary, Mosquito?" Mosquito: "Oh, it was necessary. And delicious." ** With Human Kite, after using Pandemic Pestilence *** Human Kite: "So how do you get all those bugs back in the jar, Mosquito?" Mosquito: "Back in the jar?" ** With Human Kite and Super Craig, after Super Craig using Shining Hate Finger *** Mosquito: "That middle finger of yours delivers quite a sting, and you don't even need to break it off and die when you use it." Human Kite: "That's bees, dumbass." ** With Human Kite and Raisins Girls, battle start, Mosquito in a Honey Pot *** Human Kite: "Mosquito is coming with us!" Mercedes: "No chance! See, Mr. Mosquito, we told you everyone else in here was a loser. Here's some losers now!" Mosquito: "I can't leave now, I got a pitcher of lemonade on the way!" Ferrari: "Welcome to the team! You're gonna need a total makeover." Human Kite: "Knock some sense into Mosquito! That'll snap him out of it!" Mosquito: "I feel so... Tingly." / "Seriously guys, the wings are really good." Human Kite: "Dammit, Clyde! I'm gonna knock some sense into you!" Lexus: Nice hit, sweetie! You're so strong!" ** With Human Kite and Mercedes, battle start, A Perky Predicament *** Mercedes: "You know, all the other customers are such losers, but you seem totally cool!" Mosquito: "Wow, really?" Mercedes: "Absolutely, sweetie!" (Uses Favorite Customer) Mosqutio: ''"Have you guys met my main squeeze? Don't you dare lay a hand on her!" ''Human Kite: "That didn't take long." ** With Mysterion, after attacking *** Mysterion: "Shuffle thine enemies from this mortal coil, Mosquito." Mosquito: "If you mean suck their blood and stuff, you got it!" ** With Professor Chaos, self or ally idle *** Mosquito: "My dad lets me play with the big rolling ladder in his store's stock room." Professor Chaos: "My dad lets me not be grounded sometimes." ** With Raisins Girl, battle start *** Raisins Girl: "Hi cuties! Can I start you with some Itty-Bitty Tots, before your ass-kicking?" Mosquito: "OK!" ** With Raisins Girl, Raisins Girl turn start *** Raisins Girl: "After we beat you guys up, do you want to buy a Raisins calendar?" Mosquito: "Yes." ** With Raisins Girl, self or ally idle *** Raisins Girl: "So, you guys having a good time today?" Mosquito: "Yes." ** With Raisins Girl, after self or ally attacking Raisins Girl *** Raisins Girl: "Who would do this to a Raisins Girl?" Mosquito: "You deserved it, you evil temptress!" ** With Raisins Girl, Raisins Girl defeated *** Raisins Girl: "No hard feelings, cuties. Come back and see us soon." Mosquito: "OK, we will!" ** With Raisins Girl, self or ally attacked by Raisins Girl *** Raisins Girl: "Would you like some Fun Fries with that?" Mosquito: "Yes, please." ** With Raisins Girl, attacked while being Charmed *** Mosquito: "Thanks guys, I'm back!" Raisins Girl: "The kitchen made an extra order of fun fries, and I thought of you!" Mosquito: "Oh, god!" ** With Raisins Girl, Raisins Girl Charmed *** Raisins Girl: "We should totally hang out. You don't even need to buy wings or leave a big tip!" Mosquito: "Woohoo! Really?!" Raisins Girl: "I could talk to you all day. You just have so many fascinating things to say!" ** With Raisins Girl, Raisins Girl Chilled *** Raisins Girl: "Oh, my god, my hands are so cold, why do people have hands anyway?" Mosquito: "Cold hands, cold heart. You witch." ** With Raisins Girl, Raisins Girl Confused *** Raisins Girl: "I forgot what I was doing... Oh well, you guys wanna watch me hula hoop?" Mosquito: "Sure, if it's free." Raisins Girl: "It's not." ** With Raisins Girl and Rebecca, self or ally idle *** Rebecca: "Can we wrap this up? I got a two-flusher knocking at the door." Raisins Griefer: "She doesn't joke about bowel movements!" Mosquito: "Eww, check please." ** With Raisins Girl and Super Craig, attacked while Charmed *** Mosquito: "I'm back, thanks, guys!" Raisins Girl: "The kitchen made an extra order of fun fries, and I thought of you!" Mosquito: "Oh, god!" Super Craig: "NO THANK YOU, MA'AM!" ** With Rednecks, turn start *** Mosquito: "I don't even want to bite these guys...what if I get contact drunk?" Redneck: "Don't be scared, bug boy! It's just a little taste of your future!" ** With Sheila Broflovski, Sheila Broflovski Enraged *** Sheila: "They ought to lock you children and throw away the key!" Mosquito: "Sorry, Mrs. Broflovski! Please don't tell my dad!" ** With Super Craig, turn start *** Mosquito: "Taking a blood sample, now!" Super Craig: "Dude, you are trying way too hard." / "Dude, dial it back." ** With Super Craig and Wonder Tweek, Wonder Tweek first turn start, Civil War *** Wonder Tweek: "I am Wonder Tweek, Champion of Justice!" Super Craig: "What? That's gay." Wonder Tweek: "You're gay." Mosquito: "Wait... I'm confused." ** With Super Craig, after attacking *** Mosquito: "Always happy to lend my unique talents to the cause!" Super Craig: "Not sure "unique" is the right word." ** With Super Craig, after using Bug Bite Barrage *** Super Craig: "You know you don't really need to drink that shit, right?" Mosquito: "Well, you really need to punch your enemies, Super Craig?" Super Craig: "Uh, yeah." Mosquito: "All right, then. Don't be a hypocrite." *** Super Craig: "Next thing you know you'll be laying eggs." Mosquito: "I would if I could!" ** With Super Craig, after ally attacking *** Mosquito: "My tube-like mouth parts are agape in amazement!" Super Craig: "Dude, you are trying way too hard." / "Dude, dial it back." *** Mosquito: "You gonna finish that?" / "I call dibs on seconds!" Super Craig: "Dude, dial it back." ** With Super Craig, after Call Girl attacking *** Mosquito: "And I thought dengue fever was deadly!" Super Craig: "Dude, You're trying way too hard." / "Dude, dial it back." ** With Super Craig, after Fastpass attacking *** Mosquito: "Wow! Imagine how many eggs I could fertilize in a day if I moved as fast as you!" Super Craig: "Dude, dial it back." ** With Super Craig, after Super Craig attacking *** Mosquito: "Your punches make the blood pool nicely under their skin, Super Craig. Prime for drinking." Super Craig: "Gross, dude." *** Mosquito: "Isn't it great to have super powers?" Super Craig: "You can call it whatever you want. I just punch the shit out of shitheads." ** With Super Craig and Raisins Girl, attacked while being Charmed *** Mosquito: "Fuck! What did that seductress do to me?" Super Craig: ''"She, like, didn't recoil in fear from you?" ** '''With Wonder Tweek, attacked' *** Wonder Tweek: "Mosquito! Does it hurt?" Mosquito: "Only when you draw attention to it." * Unsorted ** Mosquito: "I don't know, guys. Maybe Coon's not making this up." The Coon: "Exactly, Mosquito, thank you!" Trivia * Mosquito's line "Crime is a disease, I'm the cure." is a reference to the 1986 action film Cobra: more specifically, it is an amalgamation of both the tagline "Crime is a disease. Meet the cure." and the eponymous hero's line "You're a disease, and I'm the cure." The Coon also makes reference to this with the line "You're the disease, and I'm the Coon." * Mosquito is the only character in the game that breaks the fourth wall, specifically modifying his combat dialogues to match with the real-life day the game is played on. * When Mosquito is reviving allies or being revived by another ally, he makes references to his mother, who lost her life in the South Park episode "Reverse Cowgirl". This is also referenced during the fight against Sheila if he is used during that fight. Category:South Park: The Fractured But Whole Category:Characters voiced by Trey Parker Category:Quotes Category:Lists